


From Ashes to Fire

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer just needs a little love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Lucifer finally allows his siblings to stay, but things take an interesting turn with an unlikely encounter with some less than pleasant people





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really think I'd abandoned this series, did you? Well, now it's back, and with only this part and 2 more to go... I have to admit it's been a great time. Hope you enjoy this piece!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally allows his brothers to stay, but things take an interesting turn with a less than pleasant experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really think I'd abandoned this story, did you? Well, it's back! There will be 1 or 2 more parts before it's finished. Hope you enjoy!

A week had passed since Lucifer, despite his clear-as-day stubborness, finally allowed the presence of his siblings even if only for a little while.  After only a few days he decided to reveal he'd been working as a civilian consultant for the LAPD department much to the others' surprise. He still snapped at Michael, but all in all he didn't have the time to care about whether or not they stayed. Gabriel, being the youngest of the group, was the one of the few daring enough to be in Lucifer's path. He knew that the fallen angel, now Devil, wouldn't actually do anything. Azrael's wishes to help made themselves evident, but even she gave her brother some space when it was obvious he needed it. Something was clearly troubling Lucifer and it had very little to do with his celestial family being there. It was almost like he was- 

Michael's thoughts were sharply cut off by the appearance of Lucifer entering the penthouse with that detective, Chloe something, somewhat surprised to see the wide beaming smile on his brother's face. Lucifer looked increasingly relaxed, carefree, talking with the female. 

"What a surprise to see you, here, brother!" The fallen angel purred. 

"Brother? Who is he then?" Chloe asked. 

The older archangel blinked, wondering if the mortal knew about Lucifer or if she simply didn't believe him and just went along with it. "Michael." He answered. Chloe's expressions flashed with obvious shock, disappearing almost as quickly as it showed, but it was still hard to tell if she was a believer. She smiled suddenly and held out her hand, gesturing for the angel to shake it. Michael took it without question, seeing the mortal's aura radiate brightly. The moment was cut short when Chloe's phone rang with an unfamiliar tune and her face fell, glancing at Lucifer who sighed and nodded. 

"We've been called back with our case. It was a pleasure meeting you," explained Chloe. 

Time seemed to tick by endlessly and Lucifer still hadn't returned, which wasn't all that shocking now since the younger sibling held a lot of pride in being a civilian consultant, but Michael was growing increasingly agitated with the waiting. Gabriel and Azrael had both gone to check out Los Angeles, the most ironic place for Lucifer of all angels, and Michael was left alone at the nightclub. People normally showed up during the evening and night when Lucifer would already be back. The Devil loved to interact with the people there, only there was none of his usual charm, backing down from flirting or sleeping with the patrons for some strange reason. Having little options, Michael left by walking, his wings still weak enough that he couldn't fly considering the damage that his fallen brother had done to them. 

Evening was beginning to settle on the streets, still not completely dark but not fully day either, and the archangel sighed, heading down one of the more vacant areas. He had little encounters with other beings, aside from his own brothers and sister, yet that didn't stop him from appearing cautious. There was no one here, only he kept feeling an uncomfortable sensation of being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He didn't feel anything that indicated the presence of any demon or creature. As an archangel he rarely showed fear, hardly appeared weak in front of others, but without having the ability to take flight it proved harder. His hand curled around a small blade, having left his personal sword back in Heaven, bristling and waiting for the moment to strike. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice cooed. Michael's stomach dropped, realizing it was a mortal. He couldn't kill this person as it was against orders to slay a human. The guy was certainly older, eyes a cold cobalt and hair that was graying at some dark ends, with a smile that sent chills down on a normal mortal's spine. 

"What do you want?" Michael hissed, trying to appear as threatening as possible. He couldn't show his wings without risking the mortal blabbering to others about it. 

"Give me your money, now, or things won't end up pretty." The man snarled. 

"I don't have any." 

Before the archangel could react, the cobalt-eyed mortal pulled out a gun. Michael's heart beat faster, his pulse increasing, still holding onto his blade. Even if he could fight, this man had a weapon that could injure him considering his weakened state. Had he been fully restored in power the celestial being could easily gain the upperhand. Michael flinched, hearing the safety taken off. The mortal laughed as he pretended to pull the trigger, earning a low hiss from the angel. 

Michael carefully raised his hands, letting go of the blade, eyeing the gun with a cautious gaze. He didn't move, his breathing hitched in his throat. When the mortal moved, the archangel backed up slowly until he was at a distance. 

"I'm not in the mood for games. Give me what you have. Now." 

"There's no need for-" 

Before Michael could react a gunshot rang out. 

* * *

Lucifer felt as if the world had begun spinning, having the horrible sensation that something was wrong. Blood rushed in his ears and he couldn't fully focus on the case, drowning out the sound of Chloe's voice. He forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath, because he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. 

"Lucifer? Hey, you okay?" Chloe asked softly, seeing the odd look on the fallen angel's face. Since discovering his secret, she went out of her way to make sure the Devil was alright. 

"I- I can't say I'm sure, Chloe," sighed Lucifer. "I need to go. I'm sorry." Without waiting for the detective's response, he took off, disappearing from eyesight. He spread his wings, flying away to a ledge where he caught sight of an interesting view. A mortal was staggering back, but there lay a limp, and very unconscious, body. Seeing it caused Lucifer to growl and in seconds he glided down, standing behind the human. 

"Now, now... Where are you off to?" Lucifer purred. 

The mortal, startled out of his wits, whirled around with a wide-eyed expression. He stammered incoherently despite not seeing Lucifer's true form, still holding onto his gun. 

"And what have you been up to?" Lucifer smiled like a predator. The human squeaked before his gaze hardened, pulling the trigger. When the fallen angel remained standing, without even a drop of blood, the mortal yelped. 

"Wh-What are yo-you?" 

"I'm your worst nightmare. The Devil." Lucifer laughed, not caring when he allowed his eyes to turn red, his true form showing, menacingly curling his gleaming white wings. He closed in on his prey, who slowly backed up against the wall, and simply let out a dark chuckle. 

"How dare you harm him? If anyone were to it'll be on my hands, not on yours. You mess with things that are beyond your wildest dreams," grinned Lucifer, but beneath the words there was a dangerous tone. 

"I- I..." The human stammered. He screamed when Lucifer snapped his fingers. The prey burst into a bunch of tiny flames dancing around, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash. There were only so many lines you could cross when it came to Lucifer's siblings. The fallen angel calmed down, taking notice of Michael's still form. Blood formed around his side, the result of that imbecile's gun, and while it couldn't kill that shot must've hurt like Hell. Lucifer sighed and easily lifted up his brother's body, spreading opening the wings again, disappearing into the sky. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that an angel can be wounded, but not killed, by mortal weapons if they've been injured. Michael's wings were still recovering which is the only reason why the mortal had upperhand and angels, even archangels, can't kill humans.  
> Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

****Lucifer growled softly as he released Michael onto the couch, rolling his eyes when the archangel didn't even stir. The injury had stopped flowing blood, but it would take roughly a couple days for full recovery considering Michael's state. Lucifer entered the bathroom where he kept a first aid kit and pulled out several bandages, white cloths, and antiseptic. He sighed, positioning himself next to his unconscious sibling, cleaning the gunshot wound. The fallen angel worked silently as he used the cloths to wipe off the blood on Michael's side, wrapping the bandages in place. He was so lost in thought that he barely heard the flapping of wings, signaling the arrival of Azrael and Gabriel.

"Lucifer? Wh-What happened?" Azrael let out a soft gasp, eyes widening at the sight of the Morningstar tending to a certain archangel. Lucifer smiled as he bluntly stated his answer. 

"Michael, here, got shot. The only reason he's hurt is because his wings are still healing." 

Gabriel stared at the pair in questions, causing Lucifer and Azrael to exchange glances. His fallen brother sighed and nodded.

"I let go of my rage on Michael because of the Fall," the Devil replied honestly, waiting for Gabriel to finally leave it get yelled at, but to his surprise the youngest archangel didn't even blink. 

"Can't say I'm surprised, but you're taking care of him which says a lot." 

Lucifer stared, a mixture of shock and surprise flashing across his face. He said nothing as he went over to Michael, pressing the palm of his hand over the bruised black-and-blue wings. Before he could react the eldest of archangels stirred. Lucifer moved back, gaze hardening when his brother groaned and groggily opened a pair of blue eyes. 

"Michael..." Lucifer purred yet beneath it was a dangerous undertone. 

"Uh-" 

"What in the blazes were you thinking?! Your wings are still healing and I thought you were responsible! You're lucky to be an angel!" Lucifer all but shouted. He glared at his brother who looked sheepish and didn't say anything, only squirming beneath the stare. Azrael was biting her lip while Gabriel openly howled with laughter as the supposed 'responsible one' got a scolding. 

"Lu-" 

"If you were mortal you could've died! Honestly, that was beyond stupid!" Without even waiting for Michael's response, Lucifer held his brother down, pinning the elder angel by the wings. The archangel warrior began struggling, causing his fallen brother to roll his eyes. Lucifer concentrated on channeling his newly-returned grace, which hadn't really been needed until now, allowing the pure energy to flow onto his brethren. A blinding white light filled the room then slowly died down, leaving all angels with the exception of Lucifer to gape in shock. Lucifer staggered back, his brown eyes slightly glazed over, having had little practice with his grace since the Fall. Azrael caught him before the dark-haired angel could collapse and led him to one of the barstools. Lucifer's breathing was uneven, but nothing entirely alarming. 

"You have your grace back?" Michael asked, flexing his wings to  realize they felt a whole lot better. He only winced slightly because his ribs still needed to heal from the gunshot.

Lucifer nodded weakly. Upon seeing this, Michael began rummaging through the kit, taking out.a couple of pills that would hopefully ease his brother's pain. He handed it over to the brown-eyed angel who could only nod his thanks. 

"You didn't have to do that. There was no reason to help me. Why?" Michael spoke. Azrael shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, exasperatedley shaking her head. She turned to Lucifer, who was still recovering from lack of energy, noticing the sudden tense atmosphere that filled the room. 

"Don't- it's nothing." Lucifer replied. 

"I should've seen this coming! You're far too arrogant to admit the truth!" Michael's voice raised in volume, his bright blue eyes flashing angrily. 

"Michael." Azrael hissed in warning while Gabriel fidgeted, his wings flapping nervously before they disappeared from view. 

"Oh, that's rich coming from you! You're far too prideful! Hardly caring about anyone other than yourself or have you forgotten what you did to me?" The archangel of Hell spat. For a flickering moment guilt appeared on Michael's face, but it suddenly disappeared as wings extended in a threatening matter. 

"Yeah? Well, at least I didn't get cast down!" 

There was a shift in the air, an eerie silence echoing out. 

"I see what it is. At least I don't hide from the truth." Lucifer answered coldly as he stalked off. 

* * *

"What were you thinking, Michael?" Azrael snarled, her multicolored eyes glaring furiously at the elder brother. Michael looked away, unable to properly respond, letting out an irritated sigh. 

"Don't go pretending this is Lucifer's fault! Did you really need to overreact?" 

Gabriel appeared extremely uncomfortable and still did not say anything, which hardly went unnoticed, shuffling from where he stood. 

"Is everything alright, Gabe?" Azrael asked, pointedly ignoring Michael. She knew Gabriel was far more relaxed, usually pertaining an easygoing personality, but now the blonde was unnaturally quiet. 

"I don't like it when you guys fight." Gabriel muttered. 

Michael had the decency to look ashamed, mumbling an apology. Azrael blinked up at him, shocked yet proud that the archangel admitted something like that. She relaxed, giving Michael an approving nod. 

"I should talk to him, shouldn't I?" 

The angel of death smiled and motioned him in the direction of Lucifer's penthouse. 

"Finally we're getting some progress," muttered Azrael once her stubborn brother was out of earshot. 

Michael took a deep breath before he knocked on Lucifer's door. He heard a soft, rather half-hearted, grunt from the other side. When the fallen angel refused to acknowledge him, Michael tried again with a harder knock. To his surprising luck the door opened, revealing Lucifer whose eyes were rimmimg red. 

"Can we talk?" Michael asked in an unusually soft-spoken voice. Lucifer bit back a snarl as he reluctantly nodded, resisting the urge to reply sarcastically. 

"Look, I- I know right now I'm n-not the be-best brother," muttered his former caretaker. Lucifer's eyes narrowed yet kept silent, allowing the other to continue.  

"I'm- I'm sorry, okay? I am prideful, I admit that. I just get so used to the fact that I'm Michael the warrior and I don't remember I was- am- your brother." 

The fallen angel froze, staring stunned at his sibling, struggling to form a proper sentence. He watched as Michael began to stumble over his words. 

"I- I was wr-wrong to ca-cast you down. You didn't at-attack, not really, and you never forced an-anyone to act on your behalf. I'm sorry, I sh-should've protected-" The elder archangel's eyes were brimming with tears. Without warning he broke into a strangled sob. Lucifer let loose a long dramatic sigh before pulling Michael into an embrace, allowing him to openly cry on his shoulder. Heaven's usual warrior was now shaking, glancing up to see Lucifer awkwardly patting his back. When at last Michael pulled away there was a moment of tense silence. 

"Michael, listen to me. I healed you because I do care," stated Lucifer, shifting his position on the bed. 

"What you did will always hurt. It's forever in my memory. The truth is, and I'll be completely honest, I don't deserve to be here. I love Chloe, but she needs someone better. Who isn't me. There, I said it. Now leave." 

Michael stared wide-eyed at his older brother, the guilt clenching even more. 

"No." 

"What?" Lucifer asked, shocked by the response. He felt two large wings wrap around his frame, shifting in position in order to get comfortable. Sudden contact came on his head, the fingers brushing across his dark hair. An easier atmosphere settled around the brothers as Lucifer said only three words. 

"I forgive you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers,   
> This story has come a long way, but it too must have an end. I will write one, perhaps two depending on what I want. In regard to old requests: some will be in a completely seperate story. As for the one of Lucifer bonding with his mom... I can't do it. She's a pain in my butt and absolutely fails as a mother, emotionally manipulating her own children. 
> 
> I will continue writing for the Lucifer fandom: Alpha and Omega will be my main priority in this particular fandom. Feel free to check other stories from other fandoms.


End file.
